world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
BalishSami Nullar's Capture
11:40 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling arcaneArtisan AA at 23:40 -- 11:40 CT: You are the HUMAN Sami, CORRECT? 11:41 AA: Of course I am, Balish. We've talked like a zillion times now. 11:42 CT: I don't CARE much to REMEBER. Now, you and Nullar are FAMILIAR with each other, CORRECT? 11:42 AA: Yeah, totally. Null and I are like that. 11:42 AA: (You can't see it, but I was crossing my fingers to show that "we tight." 11:42 AA: ) 11:43 CT: I have BAD news. 11:43 CT: Well, WORSE news than my LAST news. 11:43 AA: ...what's wrong? 11:44 CT: Well... OKAY, I'm going to put this SIMPLY. Nullar has been TAKEN by Jackie. 11:45 AA: What?! 11:45 AA: Nononono. Balish, I can NOT lose another friend to him. 11:45 CT: CALM down, human. 11:46 CT: Firstly, don't you DARE think we'll just ROLL OVER and let her be CULLED like YOU humans. 11:47 AA: Hey, we didn't just....Jack just came out of nowhere and did his stuff before I even knew he was there! 11:48 AA: How are we even supposed to fight such an overpowered motherflipper?! 11:48 CT: Secondly, it is UNLIKELY he will KILL her. He's made his POINT with... The HUMAN, whatever his NAME is. Nullar will MOST LIKELY be more of a REMINDER of what he can do. 11:49 CT: A VISUAL one, if you can CATCH my drift. 11:50 CT: Thirdly, I am ONLY here to INFORM you because you are FRIENDS. You are in NO WAY permitted to ACT on this knowledge, as it would JUST get you KILLED. 11:51 AA: ...his name was Dean. And okay, so Null's "safe" for now, but I still don't feel okay with just sitting around while Jack holds Null hostage! 11:51 AA: There's got to be something we can do! 11:51 CT: Oh? 11:51 CT: You have any IDEAS? 11:51 CT: I am ALL EARS. 11:51 AA: ...I don't know. I know you're right that we're not strong enough to fight him. 11:52 AA: I've been trying to find a way to GET strong enough....but RC turned out to be crazy, and she was my only real lead on someone who might know. 11:52 AA: I just know we've got to stop him. Somehow. 11:54 CT: You're RIGHT, and we WILL. REMEBER it is NOT just us ALL against everyone ELSE. We DO have an ALLY. 11:55 AA: Who's that? 11:55 CT: ... 11:55 CT: I REALLY don't want to TELL you, for REASONS. The PERSON who helped your GROUP get together. That is ALL I will SAY. 11:56 AA: Oh. I'd like to trust her too....but I trusted Jack, Dean, and RC, and look where that's got me. 11:57 AA: Sometimes I worry that I might be gullible or something. 11:57 AA: I know that's silly, though. 11:57 CT: I TRUST her, and as you can TELL I don't TRUST easy. 11:57 CT: And YES, you are STUPIDLY gullible. 11:58 AA: Hey! 11:58 AA: Maybe it is not me who is stupidly gullible, but your FACE. 11:58 CT: ... 11:58 CT: Oh glub WHY do I even BOTHER. 11:58 AA: Anyway, I'm not THAT gullible. 11:59 CT: I won't ARGUE with you HUMAN. NOT because you are CORRECT but because I need a BREAK. 12:00 AA: Oh, yeah, I guess this is probably pretty hard on you. You and Null had funny feelings for one another, right? 12:00 CT: NO. 12:00 CT: What? 12:00 CT: Who would tell you THAT? 12:00 AA: Well that's the impression I got. 12:01 AA: Why else would she get so mad at you for that stuff you said to her? 12:02 CT: ALL WHAT stuff I said? All that stuff she DESERVED? 12:02 CT: WAIT why am I talking to you ABOUT this? 12:02 CT: Mind your own BUSINESS human. 12:02 AA: Because you need a friendly ear and mine is the friendliest of ears? 12:02 AA: It actually won an award. 12:03 AA: That's why I never pierced it. I was afraid it would lose some of its friendship power. 12:03 CT: I have NO IDEA what to say to THAT. 12:03 AA: So do you have any plans for how to deal with the Null situation? Anything I can do to help? 12:04 CT: OKAY, I have NO IDEA what Nullar told you, but I care for her in a NON-REPRODUCTIVE way and for SOME REASON she won't DROP it. I was HOPING she would GET OVER it, but RECENTLY she has REVEALVED that as INCORRECT. 12:04 CT: Oh, you mean the ABDUCTION. 12:04 CT: Damn it ALL. 12:05 AA: Yes. But I enjoyed your display of sundry-ness, too. 12:06 AA: I am willing to help on that front, too. I am the Queen of Friendship. <3 12:06 CT: STOP THAT. 12:06 CT: I am TAKEN thank you VERY MUCH. 12:07 AA: Oh, really? I guess Null really is barking up the wrong tree then. Poor Null... 12:07 CT: ... 12:07 CT: THATS THE- 12:07 AA: You two would be so cute together, too. You're both so grumpy with creamy centers. 12:08 CT: We are GOING to lure Jackie into a TRADE for Scarlet. 12:08 AA: What? But how are you going to get Scarlet in the first place? 12:08 AA: She's pretty scary. 12:09 CT: APPARENTLY, we will need to MOVE her body. I ASSUME we can use Jossik as BAIT as well, so long as we keep him PROTECTED. 12:18 -- arcaneArtisan AA is now an idle chum! -- 12:56 AA: It seems like that's all really dangerous. I guess the fact that we escaped means she's not as dangerous as Jack, but I can't imagine she's THAT much weaker than him. 12:57 CT: She's probably IS as powerful as Jackie, UNFORTUNATLY. But as the PLAN says we ONLY need her for as LONG as Jackie can GET there. 01:04 AA: But I'm not sure I like the idea of selling someone out to Jack, even someone as flipped up as RC. 01:04 AA: But I'm worried about Null. I don't know what to do. 01:04 CT: Scarlet will be FINE. 01:05 AA: But....he's killed her before. 01:06 CT: And? The FUN is gone, I ASSUME he will lose INTEREST and put her BACK in her tomb. 01:06 AA: Then why would he agree to the trade? 01:06 CT: He still seems to have INTEREST mind you. 01:10 AA: I guess I'm in then. I still don't love this plan, but we've got to help Null. What can I do? 01:11 CT: Nothing, HUMAN. 01:11 CT: You will JUST get in the WAY. 01:12 AA: But I'm Null's friend! I want to help her! 01:13 CT: Oh? What do you WANT me to tell you human? Go DANCE infront of Jackie and GET KILLED? 01:13 AA: Well no. That's not going to help her. 01:14 CT: It would be ENTERTAINING and we could USE the distraction. I have NO ANSWER how you can help, unless you think of a BETTER WAY to get Scarlet to HELP. 01:14 AA: But I mean....you don't even go to Derse when you dream, do you? Surely yon't you need people on Derse to help you with this? 01:14 AA: *Surely you 01:15 CT: I was ASSUMING Rilset would BRIEF you Derse Dreamers to HELP. 01:17 AA: Rilset? Is he that newly awakened guy that was having that peeing contest with the other newly awakened troll? 01:17 CT: Hehehe, PROBABLY, if Nullar was NEARBY. 01:18 AA: Oh....I get it. He was doing the teenage boy thing and being a huge jerk to impress a girl he likes? 01:18 AA: I didn't know trolls were so much like humans! 01:19 CT: Of COURSE, he is pursueing her Flushed Quadrant. 01:19 AA: I think Null told me about this "flushed" thing. It's like having a crush on someone, right? 01:20 CT: Sure, you're HUMAN CRUSH I have read about SEEMED similar to a flushed pursuit. 01:21 AA: Well that explains that, I guess. Okay, so that guy will tell us what to do to help Null next time we're dreaming then? 01:21 CT: IF we NEED your help, he WILL. 01:21 CT: Of course if YOU can think of a BETTER PLAN. 01:22 AA: Maybe if I really WERE a witch like that dumb message when I entered said I was, I could just ensorcel Jack into giving her back. 01:22 AA: I could just fly in on a broomstick and mount a daring rescue before turning him into a frog... 01:24 CT: I don't THINK I need to make a REMARK on this. 01:25 AA: Oh well. I'll think about it. I'm sure I can come up with a way better plan than you and save her without having to put anyone else in danger. 01:26 CT: If you DO, do not HESITATE to contact me. We NEED to keep as MANY safe as we CAN at this MOMENT. 01:31 AA: All right, I will. 01:32 CT: Now, I MUST take my LEAVE. I need to THINK about this. 01:32 AA: All right. I'll think about it too. Bye Balish. 01:32 -- conciseTactician CT gave up trolling arcaneArtisan AA at 01:32 --